


Хижина для бегства

by bad_decision, Cushybett



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, No Sex, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_decision/pseuds/bad_decision, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cushybett/pseuds/Cushybett
Summary: Сороковые года находят Фрэнка и Джерарда, возлюбленных детства, отдыхающими в лесу, вспоминающих о частичках своей жизни, все еще будучи полностью влюбленными.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Хижина для бегства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getaway Cabin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881984) by [Starstruck0rMetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal). 



> Хочется добавить для полного погружения в атмосферу плейлист и доску на пинтерест, вдохновленные этим:
> 
> Плейлист - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1HOl9BaE6yZkTVTp2w99Xp
> 
> Пин - https://pin.it/7gwaKsx

Быстрое движение, за которым его тело внезапно охватывает холод, будит Фрэнка. Он догадывается, что произошло, прежде чем открывает глаза, но его тело все равно скручивается. Джерард снова украл его отдельное одеяло после того, как сбросил собственное; его лицо наполовину прикрыто длинными волосами, и он пускает слюни на подушку.

Фрэнк с трудом сдерживает хихиканье от открывшегося перед ним вида. У Джерарда был небольшой период около пятнадцати лет назад, когда он пускал слюни во сне, но Фрэнк думал, что они побороли это. Просто он зол от того, что его оставили на холоде, и он позабавлен тем, как у Джерарда морщится нос, как будто он собирается чихнуть. Он хватает свой телефон с прикроватной тумбочки и фотографирует своего мужа, делая мысленную пометку, чтобы сделать эту фотографию на его надгробие. Небольшой приступ тихого смеха проходит по его телу от выражения лица Джерарда, и знакомая нежность наполняет его сердце, заставляя его поддаться порыву поцеловать Джерарда в лоб, прежде чем встать. Джерард только тихонько ворчит так, что Фрэнк знает, это означает, что он все еще находится в глубоком бессознательном состоянии.

Ему нечего делать в 9 утра во время отпуска. Обычно они встают в одно и то же время и вместе готовят завтрак, и сегодня Фрэнк решает взять эту задачу на себя, но сначала он направляется в ванную.

Их хижина — это довольно долгий путь от цивилизации, Джерард сам выбрал это место, а Фрэнк увидел его только после того, как всë было сделано. Он полюбил этот домик намного больше, чем ожидал Джерард. Каждый год они покидали свои работы и оставляли обязанности на пару недель, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Эта традиция давала им обоим передышку, единственное, что им здесь нужно было делать — это наслаждаться друг другом; и Фрэнк не мог считать, что ему повезло больше, потому что оба этих занятия были их любимыми.

Примерно через час и несколько блинчиков Фрэнк слышит характерный щелчок закрывающейся двери спальни, медленные шаги направляются к кухне, будто сонная акула гонится за восхитительным запахом своего любимого завтрака. Бородатый подбородок падает на плечо Фрэнка, вместе с двумя закрытыми глазами и парой рук, лениво обнимающих его бедра.

— Доброе утро, слюн-зилла, — Фрэнк поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать мягкую щеку, прижавшуюся к нему с явным намерением, Джерард мычит и потирает подбородок о ночную рубашку Фрэнка.

— Боже, ты мерзкий, — он вынужден прибегнуть к словесному наказанию, так как его руки заняты.

— Я готовлю тебе завтрак, а ты отплачиваешь мне своими слюнями на моей одежде…

— Люблю тебя, — Джерард хрипит, целуя Фрэнка прямо под его скорпионом.

— Иди, почисти свои зубы, я закончу через десять минут.

Джерард сжимает его тело в быстром объятии, прежде чем отстраниться и включить кофеварку. Его прогулка по коридору сродни зомби. Фрэнк улыбается сам себе, быстрый поцелуй в шею пускает тепло по его телу.

***

Они завтракают на диване, стопы Фрэнка лежат на скрещенных коленях Джерарда, пока они слушают одну из новых пластинок, которые они привезли с собой с условием оценить их вместе. Джерард «охает» и «ахает» при новых звуках, хвалит работу Фрэнка над блинчиками и сразу же соглашается на вторую порцию, когда Фрэнк видит, что он смотрит на пустую тарелку, словно грустный щенок. Он отвечает Фрэнку поцелуем и растиранием ног после того, как тот закончил, и они говорят обо всем и ни о чем, пока пластинка не завершается.

— Нам надо сегодня спуститься к реке, на улице правда очень тепло, — Джерард делает предложение мягким голосом, массируя подошвы Фрэнка.

— Пикник?

— Да, черт возьми! — он взволнованно соглашается. — Я испеку несколько маффинов, если ты сделаешь те маленькие бутерброды, которые мне очень нравятся?

— По рукам, — Фрэнк с любовью прищуривается. — Ты же знаешь, я не могу устоять перед твоими маффинами, — Джерард краснеет, словно Фрэнк впервые использовал эту фразу. — Должны ли мы взять вино?

— У нас есть только красное, и от него мне хочется спать, — Джерард морщит нос, — может быть, просто воды? Я сегодня хочу фруктов.

— Конечно, дорогой, — говорит Фрэнк, и Джерард целует кончики пальцев ног Фрэнка, его улыбка превращается в смех, когда Фрэнк пытается пощекотать нос пальцами ног. Сладкий звук наполняет чувства Фрэнка, и он улыбается, когда Джерард берет их пустые тарелки и кружки и уносит их на кухню.

— Перестань пялиться на мою задницу, — кричит он через плечо.

— Никогда! — кричит в ответ Фрэнк.

***

Летнее солнце во второй половине дня мало согревает лес, окружающий их хижину, поэтому они оба надевают теплые куртки поверх своих тоненьких футболок, когда идут к своему обычному месту, держа в одной руке все необходимое для пикника, а в другой руки друг друга. Пока Джерард занят разглядыванием маленьких грызунов на деревьях, Фрэнк уводит его подальше от мусора под ногами. Фрэнк думает, что ему даже не понадобится повязка на глаза, Джерард будет следовать за ним, куда бы он ни повёл, и Фрэнк, пользуясь момент, оценивает уровень доверия, сжимая руку Джерарда и отбивая пальцами тихий бит. Это выводит Джерарда из его вызванного белкой ступора, и он одаряет ослепительной улыбкой своего возлюбленного, что заставляет Фрэнка остановиться как вкопанному, просто чтобы поцеловать веснушчатую щеку Джерарда.

Течение реки достаточно медленное, чтобы напоминать пруд, выложенный камнями и валунами. Рядом с ним есть особенно большой, наклонный и похожий на горку валун. Фрэнк и Джерард снимают обувь и куртки на берегу, осторожно ступая в прохладную воду с занятыми руками. Внезапная прохлада останавливает Фрэнка, дрожь пробегает по его телу, которую он выражает многословным низким «брррр», заставляя Джерарда смеяться.

— Я даже не уверен, это был звук ребенка или дедушки.

— Смелые слова исходят от кого-то в такой шляпе.

— Что не так с моей шляпой? — спрашивает Джерард, сжимая в руке свою большую заостренную соломенную шляпу.

— Похоже, ведьма провалила алхимическое заклинание на своей шляпе, — смеясь, говорит Фрэнк.

— Это именно тот образ, который я хочу! — гордо говорит Джерард. — Будь осторожен на камнях, Тыковка, пожалуйста, не поскользнись.

В шортах им легче, в отличие от того раза, когда они оба решили надеть штаны и должны были идти домой в нижнем белье со свисающими через их плечи мокрыми до голеней штанами.

***

Они кладут одеяло на склон валуна и устраиваются на нем, пользуясь моментом, чтобы насладиться солнцем, окутывающим их тела теплом. Джерард смотрит на Фрэнка и замечает, что его щеки уже вспыхивают.

— Так… ты нанёс солнцезащитный крем? — он спрашивает Фрэнка с прищуренными глазами, который на мгновение многозначительно перестает моргать, кончики его ушей краснеют. Джерард щелкает языком и достает из кармана куртки маленькую бутылочку. Фрэнк смущенно позволяет ему нанести крем на лицо, прижимаясь носом к его рукам и целуя запястье, когда он втирает крем в кожу.

— Посмотри на себя, ты почти получил солнечный ожог, потому что не слушал меня, когда я напомнил тебе ровно четыре раза, — он воркует в притворном раздражении. Фрэнк просто улыбается, зная, что это, вероятно, никогда не изменится, сколько бы раз Джерард ни смущал его.

***

Фрэнк кормит Джерарда виноградом и плещется в воде накрашенными пальцами ног. Здесь достаточно чисто, чтобы они могли видеть маленькую рыбку, плывущую в направлении ручья; мягкая атмосфера ближайших тварей и водопад создают самую умиротворяющую атмосферу, которую когда-либо испытывал Джерард. Именно это место: его голова на мягких коленях Фрэнка, вкус фруктов и пальцы Фрэнка на его языке — рай Джерарда. Это его безопасное пространство, когда он перегружен, это то место, куда его разум возвращается, когда стресс жизни, работы и отношений слишком тяжелы для него. Находясь здесь, лично он избавляется от всех забот, и когда он смотрит на Фрэнка, который надел ту самую шляпу, которую презирал пятнадцать минут назад, из его рта вырывается радостный смешок.

Фрэнк тоже улыбается, хотя Джерард не знает почему и спрашивает, что тут смешного, но у того нет для него ответа, поэтому он пожимает плечами и берет его руку, целует безымянный палец и кладет её себе на грудь, где они переплетают пальцы, глядя на летящие над лесом облака.

Фрэнк вытягивается и ложится, опираясь на предплечья, от этого его футболка задирается, и Джерард не упускает возможности поцеловать его мягкий живот, потому что знает, что Фрэнку там щекотно, и он корчится, до тех пор пока Джерард не пощадит его; и они лежат молча, наслаждаясь закусками и природой.

***

— Мы должны выяснить, почему ты снова пускаешь слюни.

— Тебя это так сильно беспокоит?

— Нет, но это может быть симптом чего-то… Ой, погоди, — Фрэнк роется в поиске телефона в корзине, когда Джерард встает с колен и несколько секунд пытается усесться рядом с Фрэнком, бормоча что-то о том, что он черепаха. Фрэнк показывает ему фотографию, которую сделал утром, и Джерард фыркает, щелкая Фрэнка по лбу, когда тот смеется.

— Ау!

— Почему ты хранишь все эти фотографии? Я похож на старую улитку, — Джерард хныкает, и Фрэнку приходится схватить его за лицо и стереть поцелуями хмурый взгляд.

— Ты выглядишь очаровательно, дорогой, — Джерард закатывает глаза, — и я так же храню их, потому что ты на них выглядишь глупо, — сознается Фрэнк, и Джерард пытается снова щелкнуть его, но он смеется и крепко обнимает его, целуя, пока Джерард не сдаётся и не начинает целовать в ответ.

Рука Джерарда ложится на его талию и толкает вниз, Фрэнк обвивает его шею руками, где они играют с мягкими волосами Джерарда, дергая за длинные пряди.

— Фрэнки… — шепчет Джерард, когда его губы начинают скользить по подбородку Фрэнка. — Хочу тебя сегодня вечером…

Фрэнк слегка стонет и поворачивает лицо Джерарда к себе, целуя в знак согласия, пока тот не растворяется в приступе хихиканья.

— Что? — спрашивает Джерард, убирая с лица заросшие волосы Фрэнка.

— Посмотри на нас, — вздыхает Фрэнк, — старые и сморщенные, как чернослив, планирующие, когда мы займемся сексом.

Джерард смеется вместе с ним, прежде чем сказать: — Нам только за 40, ну же, — он проводит пальцем по скулам Фрэнка, чувствуя, как его улыбка становится морщинистой. — В нас все еще есть это.

— Можешь представить, как мы, когда нам было за 20, отреагировали бы на это? — размышляет Фрэнк.

— Ну… — думает Джерард. — Может быть, когда мы были подростками… да, наши подростковые «я» определенно были бы в отвращении, может быть, и в наши 20-е года тоже, но мы стали немного слишком заняты позже в те годы; я чувствую, что тогда мы были бы более понимающими.

— Мы все еще трахались в туалете на некоторых вечеринках, — Фрэнк приподнимает бровь, и Джерард вспоминает один конкретный случай, новогоднюю вечеринку, на которой они побывали еще в 2008…

— Ты думаешь о 2008 году, не так ли? — Фрэнк прерывает свои яркие воспоминания.

— Боже, да, — говорит Джерард, и они разделяют смех и поцелуй.

— Знаешь, что было моим любимым в тот год? — Джерард с любопытством приподнимает бровь.

— Мой день рождения… — заканчивает Фрэнк гортанным шепотом.

Джерард охает и согласно кивает, он вспоминает, что этот праздник действительно был хорош, и Фрэнк, что-то говорящий об этом, придает ему постоянный прилив уверенности. Рука Джерарда скользит под шорты Фрэнка, поглаживая его бедро.

— Мой любимый Хэллоуин был в 2011 году, — признается он, и через мгновение в глазах Фрэнка загорается воспоминание.

— Я не мог вытащить тебя из этого проклятого костюма рыцаря всю гребаную ночь, — он качает головой, и Джерард ему ярко улыбается, его щеки розовеют.

— День рождения Рэя в 2003 году, — вспоминает Фрэнк, — потом было так чертовски неловко, но…

Джерард видит, что его лицо принимает идеальную форму возбужденного ступора, и улыбается: — Я был очень счастлив, что ты сбрил эти дреды, — он торжественно кивает, и Фрэнк запрокидывает голову, смеясь. Джерарду интересно, был ли этот глупый смех просто вызван ностальгией или Фрэнк никогда не вырастет из этого, они просто привыкли к этому. Он все равно целует красивые губы Фрэнка.

— Ммм… — мычит Фрэнк. — Наш медовый месяц…

— Каждый. Чертов. День. — смеётся Джерард.

— И ночь, — поправляет его Фрэнк, улыбаясь, — и день, и вечер, и…

Они растворяются в хихиканье, поцелуях и воспоминаниях о своей жизни, так переплетающихся, что едва видно, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое.

— Тогда это казалось таким далеким, — размышляет Джерард, — я имею в виду старение.

— Я только так мог себе это представить, — Фрэнк шепчет ему в щеку, и Джерард прижимается к его губам пламенным поцелуем, держа его близко и крепко, пока облака сгущаются над ними.

— Мы должны включить в календарь «секс», — предлагает Фрэнк, — просто назло нашим подростковым годам.

— Да? — Джерард хихикает. — Я запишу тебя на сегодня вечером?

— И завтра! — требует Фрэнк, толкая Джерарда, пока тот не оказывается на спине, а Фрэнк седлает его. — И послезавтра!

— Дважды! — хихикает Джерард.

— Пять раз! Всю следующую неделю!

Они смеются и целуются, пока Фрэнк не чувствует, как капля воды падает ему на шею, и он поднимает взгляд, наконец, замечая темнеющее небо.

— Ой, — говорит Джерард и помогает Фрэнку слезть со своих колен. Они собираются настолько быстро, насколько могут, бросая остатки еды в корзинку и надевая куртки. Кажется, что ветер усиливается вместе с дождем, и они возвращаются к берегу, держась друг за друга в целях безопасности, быстро надевая обувь, чтобы добраться домой, пока не стало слишком поздно.

***

Они зашли домой, захлопнув за собой дверь. По их спинам пробегает дрожь из-за того, что они промокли до ниточки.

— Горячий душ или сначала сушка?

— Душ, давай, — Фрэнк немедленно отвечает, бросая корзинку и помогая Джерарду избавиться от липкой одежды, после чего снимает свою. Они заходят в ванную, споткнувшись, голые и хихикающие, как будто они снова пьяные подростки, и Фрэнк не упускает возможности пощекотать бока Джерарда, заставляя его извиваться и визжать до тех пор, пока они не окажутся под горячей струей воды, удерживая друг друга близко, пока они согреваются и наносят мыло на свои тела.

Фрэнку всегда хочется, чтобы его вымыл Джерард, он тает от каждого влажного прикосновения, от каждого решительного движения пальцев по коже головы Фрэнка и от каждого любящего взгляда, который он ловит. Затем Фрэнк становится перед ним на колени и кладет ногу Джерарда себе на бедро, позволяя ему держаться за голову или прислоняться к стене, пока он скользит своими мыльными руками по ногам, одной рукой за другой, нежно целуя его красивые бедра и колени, массируя больные ступни.

Было время, когда все это было прелюдией или половым актом, когда оба всегда торопились заставить друг друга кончить столько раз, сколько могли, просто потому что.

Дело не в том, что они надоели друг другу, и когда-то они действительно об этом беспокоились, Джерард просто думает, что этот домашний тип близости наполняет его таким умиротворением, что секс, каким бы умопомрачительно хорошим он ни был, не мог никогда походить на это, и когда они целуются под остывающей водой, они оба посылают Вселенной небольшое «спасибо».

***

Поздним вечером они в пижамах снова наслаждаются остатками прерванного пикника на диване, потому что к черту правила и крошки, когда они в отпуске. Джерард доедает все бутерброды, которые сделал Фрэнк, и заваливает его комплиментами. Фрэнк делает ему еще немного.

Вместо секса, который они обещали друг другу, они засыпают на диване, читая книги, которые выбрали друг для друга, а камин помогает им устроиться достаточно уютно, чтобы они оба могли постепенно засыпать, опираясь друг на друга.

Когда Фрэнк просыпается, с приоткрытым ртом Джерарда на своём плече, он улыбается и мягко проводит костяшками пальцев по скуле мужа, кладет закладки в обе книги и складывает их на журнальный столик. Джерард спит достаточно глубоко, чтобы Фрэнк мог встать и отнести их пустые кружки на кухню, но недостаточно глубоко, чтобы не шевелиться, когда Фрэнк решает поднять его и отнести в постель. Джерард лишь немного протестует. Фрэнк вполне доволен той болью, которую он испытает завтра, потому что он думает, что мило, то как у Джерарда морщится нос и рот, когда Фрэнк кладет его, и как он надувает губы, прося поцелуя с легким стоном, который, Фрэнк знает, должен был быть словами. Он дважды целует Джерарда в губы, затем в нос и щеку, проводя пальцами по мягким волосам.

Сегодня ночью он старается плотно укутать Джерарда, чтобы утром он смог сберечь своё одеяло. Вот только едва ли.


End file.
